


Secrets

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: What sort of secret is Erestor hiding from Glorfindel?





	

"Must you go?" asked Erestor, sorting through the correspondence of the month. "I seriously doubt there is anything of interest going on out there. If you're going out to hunt so that I don't know about it-"

"Dear, sweet Erestor," said Glorfindel, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look at me! I daresay I'm shrinking a bit around the middle from this diet of nuts and berries you've had me on, and beast and fowl no longer fear my bow. Now, give your husband a kiss before he goes off into the wilds. I shall return to you by nightfall," he promised.

Erestor huffed a little, but did as was asked of him. "You make me sound like some helpless little housewife with the way you talk sometimes."

Clicking his tongue, Glorfindel kissed his lover's nose and said, "No housewife could match your beauty, nor your patience with me, dear one. I promise to return soon, husband," he said as he turned to go. One final time he poked his head into the room and blew Erestor a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you already. Hurry up and go so that you can hurry up and come back," commanded Erestor. Glorfindel laughed and left the room.

Counting to one hundred as he sorted the letters and packages into piles, and then one hundred more to be sure Glorfindel had made it out of the house, Erestor tossed the remaining letters into a box and lifted up the top of the writing desk. Glancing nervously over his shoulder at the door, he pulled from the desk a large, thin book with a tough and tattered binding.

Letting the top of the writing desk drop back down, Erestor set the book on his lap and opened it at random and smiled at what was on the page. Loosening his collar, he turned the pages thrice before completely unfastening his robe. As it dropped open to reveal only a pair of baggy pants beneath, Glorfindel suddenly came back into the room.

"Ress, I was thinking, you could-" He stopped abruptly as the book slid off of Erestor's lap and hit the ground - a most unfortunate accident as the book had been concealing Erestor's bulging erection better than his pants could. "Well, I never knew I was that good," mumbled Glorfindel as Erestor quickly pulled his robes around him.

Walking briskly to the flustered librarian, Glorfindel paused to pick up the book. "I believe you… dropped… oh…" Glorfindel began to page through the book he had retrieved. "Oh… my… aiya, that can't be comfortable!" Closing the book quickly, he asked, "Where did this come from?"

"It's Lord Elrond's," answered Erestor in a small voice. "Or, at least it was. He left it here, among other things. I can't imagine he would have wanted to have unpacked that in front of Lady Celebrian."

"I should certainly say not," agreed Glorfindel. "Who are these ellyth?"

Continuing to redden in the face, Erestor replied, "I don't know their names, Glorfindel. I know it looks bad," he said, trying to reach the book but coming up short as Glorfindel began to walk away, opening the book to look through it again. "I'm sorry, Glorfindel, but I can't help it! I still enjoy looking at them, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Do you merely look or-?"

"Obviously, you are the only one I see, the only one I live with and sleep with," retorted Erestor, but Glorfindel looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I mean, do you merely sit and turn the pages, or is there more to it?"

Blushing more furiously, Erestor panted slightly, drawing his robe closer. "Please don't make me answer that."

"I don't care if you parade around the room naked while you browse it, Erestor, I'm just curious to know what you do when you're looking at this book." Setting the volume in question on the table and dragging the sofa closer to the desk Erestor was still at, Glorfindel said, "Better yet, show me."

"Please, Glorfindel, I-"

"Stop, Erestor. I don't want an apology. I don't need an apology, Erestor. So you like to look at naked ellyth like the majority of male elves. You're the normal one, not me. I just want to know what it is you do as you look at the book." Glorfindel had taken this time to find a comfortable position on the couch and motioned with his hand that Erestor should procede. "Please, show me what you do next."

"Glorfindel, I can't do that!" Erestor was panting heavily now in fear.

"Show me and I'll give you the book back. Deny me, and I may use it for kindling."

Erestor's hand let go of his robe, freeing it to hang loosely from his arms and back once more, and exposing half his body to the blonde who leered at him from the couch just as Erestor had done to the nameless elleth in the book minutes earlier. "I think you know what I do," he said, hoping Glorfindel would simply hand the book back to him.

Nodding, Glorfindel said, "I think I know what you do, too, but I want to see what you were going to do before I interrupted. Please, Ress," he begged, stretching out on the couch. "Show me."

Trembling fingers untied the knotted pants to free his erection. Erestor licked his lips and with a shaky hand pushed the fabric of his pants down further. "You know," he said suddenly, "I would let you-"

"I don't want to," Glorfindel interrupted. "Do you know just how exciting this is? How aroused I am to look upon you? Ah, if only I had a mirror in here to show you. One day, Ress... but for now..." He looked upon Erestor with a lecherous gaze. "For now, I want to watch."

Timidly he grasped his own length, and Erestor began to draw his fingers along the smooth surface. He averted his eyes from Glorfindel as he began, not noticing that Glorfindel was paging through the book and only glancing up now and again. "I can't believe you can actually derive any pleasure from that," said Glorfindel. "Stop being so nervous," he purred. "Close your eyes and pretend I'm the one touching you, if that helps to relax you."

"What would help me relax is if you left the room."

"I've seen you undressed before," Glorfindel said.

"Have you? Really?" asked Erestor sarcastically.

Glorfindel gave Erestor a sideways sort of look before taking a cushion from the couch with him close to where Erestor sat. Placing the cushion on the floor a few feet in front of his lover, Glorfindel sat upon it and opened the book, flipping through it rapidly. "Ah, this one's fairly well bared," he opined, and he turned the book around so that the image of an elleth with her dress pushed down about her waist was facing Erestor. "How's this one?"

Looking away as he blushed again, Erestor said, "I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh?"

"You're trying to make me feel bad, make me feel ashamed. Well, I already do, so you can just stop now." Erestor appeared to be on the verge of tears, and Glorfindel closed the book.

"I don't want you to feel bad, not at all, darling. Heavens, that's the last thing I ever want to do to you." Glorfindel set the book aside and leaned back on his palms. "Erestor, look at me. Ress… Ress, darling..." Glorfindel waited until he had the other elf's attention and then said, "Ress, do you know how... relieved I am right now?"

"Relieved?" Erestor finally relaxed a little. "How is it you are relieved?"

Picking up the book again, Glorfindel said, "I have an entire collection of pornographic materials. Granted, some of it is poetry you wrote, but I'm the one reading them. I'm the one sneaking into the back room at night when I don't want to wake you and reading it and- Ress, I apologize if you thought I was trying to hurt you in any way. I would never do that." He opened the book and slowly paged through it. "Dare I ask who drew these?"

"I did," answered Erestor softly.

"Really?" Glorfindel looked quite impressed and began to study at the images with more interest. "I can't say the subject matter is to my liking, but the drawings are very well done. Perhaps I might commission a book of my own some day," he grinned, opening to the elleth he had shown earlier. "Now, honestly, I think watching you please yourself would be simply divine, if you would do me the honor."

"What of your patrol?" questioned Erestor.

Glorfindel shrugged. "I'll do it tomorrow." He turned the book 'round again. "Or is there another one you prefer."

Erestor stared at the picture of the young bare breasted elleth, contemplating it. "There is another," he finally said, and reached out to take the book from Glorfindel's hands. He then turned and placed it inside of the desk before looking back.

Glorfindel looked confused. "Another book?" he asked.

"No," replied Erestor.

"Then you should probably choose one of the pictures from that book," said Glorfindel.

Looking down upon the blonde seated on the floor, Erestor said, "I've made my choice. Go back to the couch," he instructed, and as Glorfindel stood up, still unsure of what was going on, he added, "and please, remove your clothing."

Smirking over his shoulder, Glorfindel stopped right where he was and slowly stripped off each and every layer, from his light cloak and belt down to his undergarments, which now were in a pile to the side of him. He'd done everything with his back to Erestor, hoping to boost his husband's confidence a bit, and he decided he had when he looked over his shoulder once again to see Erestor stroking himself and panting heavily. "Anything else you'd like for me to do?"

"Oh… too many things for me to think of at once…" admitted Erestor in a voice that sounded faraway. "Open a window… while I think…"

Glorfindel complied, letting a gentle breeze into the room. Papers rustled, and some scrolls on the desk rolled shut, but they were all forgotten by the pair in the room. "And now?"

"I… I'm not sure. Why don't you… you could…" Erestor pointed at the cushion, forgotten on the floor, with his toe. "The couch. Go to the couch, and…"

"And what?" asked Glorfindel, taking the cushion from the ground.

"And…" Erestor looked up with pleading eyes, hand still firmly wrapped around his erection. "And…"

Glorfindel merely nodded, taking the cushion with him. He turned the couch a bit and then sat down before lifting one leg up over the arm of the sofa. He leaned back a little, and with the aid of a pillow, exposed himself to Erestor in a vulnerable way. He watched the Noldo shudder and said, "Do you only touch yourself there?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes other places. Where else would you like me to?"

"Oh… everywhere," Glorfindel advised, and began to demonstrate. His hands began to travel across his naked flesh, mesmerizing Erestor. The dark elf watched as Glorfindel's fingers teased his own skin, not once traveling between his legs, yet causing a swift arousal. Closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, Glorfindel asked, "Like what you see?"

"Oh, yes," said Erestor. "Just... keep doing what you're doing." He turned and lifted the lid of the writing desk and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. Picking up his quill, he set the sheet on the desktop and quickly sketched Glorfindel. "Perfect," he whispered as he turned back, putting the quill down.

"Thank you," grinned Glorfindel, opening his eyes to see Erestor struggling to remove his arms from the sleeves of his robe and hastily pushing his pants down his legs. "Now, my turn to watch," Glorfindel said. He settled one arm over his leg and the other he repositioned behind his head.

Reaching for his erection, Erestor's eyes met Glorfindel's and he froze. "Whenever I've done what you just saw in the past," said the golden haired elf, "I've always been by myself, under a blanket or a sheet just in case I happened to forget to lock the door or something. However, I love you and I trust you, and I feel no shame in it, not before your eyes."

"It's more difficult than that for me," admitted Erestor, looking away. "The things I do when I am alone, things I haven't asked you to do, it's the things-" Closing his eyes and then boldly meeting Glorfindel's gaze, Erestor said, "It's the things she would do to me."

"Ah." Glorfindel stretched both arms above his head and looked to the ceiling, as if he would find answers there. "But tell me, Ress, were these things she did because she wanted to do them or because you asked her to do them?"

"A bit of both, I suppose," he said, "though more of the latter."

"Well, alright then," nodded the blonde. "You have no reason to be embarrassed if that's the case. I won't force you, but I do wish you'd show me what you'd like. What drives you mad with desire." Glorfindel spoke slowly, watching Erestor relax and at the same time grow as his need and hunger increased. "Please, Ress, show me what you want."

Erestor's eyes closed again and he let out a deep breath as his right hand took his length and his left moved over his stomach and chest, innocently at first, but his speed increased and his hand left the safety of the small area he had been exploring. Swallowing audibly as he began to pant harder and harder, his left hand suddenly moved up along the side of his body, further up along his neck, until his fingers came to rest at his ear. For a moment both elves seemed to have held their breath, but a loud gasp broke the silence as Erestor's fingertips gently ran around the shell of his ear, and as they traced the edge he moaned softly at his own ministrations.

Completely speechless, Glorfindel fluidly stood up, halting halfway as Erestor's hand moved again, this time to his chest. Whetting his dry lips as the sounds of his labored breathing increased in volume, the dark elf rubbed one finger across the tiny nub that protruded from one side of his chest until the skin would strain no further. Then, cheeks flushed from bashful passion, he clenched his teeth and pinched the peaked flesh before doing the same to the opposite side.

A wide grin spread across Glorfindel's face. He had tried to keep himself in check during their lovemaking, not wishing to injure the seemingly delicate lover he had chosen. His flaw in this, he now realized, was that though Erestor may not have been experienced in the act itself, he appeared quite knowledgeable in foreplay.

Erestor's eyes flew open as he felt a hand cover his own and push it away from his chest. "Not fair that you get to have all of the fun," Glorfindel told him from behind, licking the back of his lover's ear. Erestor clenched the arm of the chair with the hand that had been freed, and bucked forward into his fist as Glorfindel's fingers drew patterns around his chest before finally finding their mark.

Never remembering when he'd heard his name called out so many times in such a short span, Glorfindel himself was aroused and did nothing to relieve his own tension but rub against the robe that covered the back of the chair. "No more holding back, Ress. No more," he grunted, continuing his assault despite his conversation. "You tell me, or you show me. If you can't do that, if you want, you can write it down, I don't care. But don't keep anything from me, Ress. Please, don't keep anything from me."

"Bite me."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Bite me, Fin. Rough. My shoulder, my neck, my back, I'm not particu-" Thrusting up into his own hand, Erestor cried out as his senses overloaded, from fingers that twisted and flicked to the mouth that was closed over his shoulder and the teeth that were bared and clamped over his flesh. Slumping back in the chair, he looked up at the elf peering down at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what? The book?" Glorfindel shook his head. "Don't be sorry about that," he said, his voice deepening with desire. "Be sorry I'm still erect, for I will give you the choice of being bent over this chair or taken on the couch, but if you do not make up your mind, I will bring you to the floor on your knees and spill myself in your sweet mouth." Pausing, Glorfindel's tone changed instantly as he said, "If... you're not too tired, that is."

"Far from it," panted Erestor as he stood and went to the couch.

"Good," Glorfindel growled as he followed after his prey.


End file.
